


Playing Around

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Playing Around

It should be insulting. Perhaps it is, to most people, but Chekov doesn't know what most people do in bed. What he does know is that the fact that Pike's got his eyes fixed studiously on his PADD while Chekov sucks his cock doesn't feel like an insult at all. Instead, it's got Chekov impossibly hard, whimpering, and wondering what it would take to rattle the Admiral's concentration. He can't use his tongue when Pike's filling up his mouth, breaching his throat, so Chekov pulls back, gripping the base of Pike's cock and swirling his tongue messily around the head, slurping a little. He looks up to see if this is having any effect, but Pike's expression is entirely disinterested, his eyes scanning the lines of text on his PADD rather than Chekov's wet lips. Chekov frowns and uses his hand to jerk Pike in slow, firm strokes, lapping around the base of his cock and bathing Pike's balls with his tongue. After a few minutes of this, Chekov makes a frustrated sound and tries to get further into Pike's fly, his tongue aiming a little further back and...

_There._

Pike's grip on his hair is so tight Chekov's eyes nearly water. Pike doesn't look down, but he does lift Chekov's head and guide him back into place. "Quit playing around, Ensign, and suck my dick."

He can't help a little satisfied smile. That, Chekov can do.


End file.
